Another Akatsuki Fan Fiction
by SasuXInuXNaruBaby
Summary: The title explains all.


Sinosu gleefully strolled along with her companion, Satoru. Stars and moon had ruled the sky for quite some time, illuminating the path.

"I made so much money!" the crimson haired girl exclaimed gleefully.

"But...You...Aren't you underage…? I mean, I've never mentioned it before, but I just noticed." The other one said, confusing herself.

"I have a strategy. You get them drunk, only sometimes, most of the gamblers don't care or are too stupid to notice, and they don't realize you're under-"

Sinosu's sentence was interrupted by the arrival of two S-Class criminals.

"Err…Hello there." Satoru said confused as Sinosu backed away possessively. She turned around, "I don't believe these two would want anything of yours…at least, I don't think." Satoru eyed them.

Sinosu's approach-me-and-you-die look vanished to one of curiosity. Frowning, she appeared in deep thought.

"What are you two doing out here at this time of night?" One asked, innocently.

"Do you care?"

"We were making money!" the crimson haired girl declared enthusiastically "At one of those casinos in town, and I made a fortune at poker and a bunch of other stuff while she was sitting on that lazy ass of hers sightseeing, so I had to pay for BOTH of are apartment rooms, which just HAD to be five star with an indoor pool and room service, without any good places. The pool sucks, and room service has no idea what they're doing, so I totally WASTED half my winnings, WHICH SHE WILL PAY BACK," She said this all very quickly in one breath, so only her brown-haired companion understood.

"Err…Hmm, Yeah, Whatever."

"YOU.WILL.PAY.ME.BACK." the crimson haired girl completely forgot about the other two, "If you don't, then you can leave, I'm not paying for you every whim! Interest rate is 17"

"Okay, number one: Don't talk to me like some old man telling his old wife not to spend so much money on knitting supplies. Number two: We've got company."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're going to pay me back or I'll put something very…. Unpleasant in your bed," she turned to the other two, "Anyway, you're Akatsuki, right? Well, I guess I can't stop you from saying what you want so… What is it?"

"Umm…Deidara-sempai, what was it?"

Deidara sighed heavily. "We were supposed to forcefully take them back to headquarters un, but I guess that idea is shot now…un."

"Oh…Well, what's wrong with carrying out that plan?"

"They're standing right there."

"Touch me," Sinosu growled, "And I will personally ensure that you will NEVER be able to have children,"

"…"

"Err, um, yeah, for what?"Satoru asked, eyeing Deidara.

"What do you mean 'for what'?"

"I mean, for what reason do you have to take us back to…Wherever you said?"

"Oh…Right, Deidara-sempai, what was it?" Tobi asked turning to face Deidara.

"Forget it. You're coming with us."

"But….I have stuff in the hotel room…"

"Do you honestly think we care?" Deidara asked, sighing once again.

"Yes, because if I don't get it, you will experience hell, along with your partner there"

"Tobi is a good boy?"

"Err...I would think not, because Tobi is an S-class criminal."

"Tobi. Is. A. Good. Boy."

"Okay, okay!"

"Hey, guys, I got my stuff! So, Tobi, where is said headquarters?"

"You can't be agreeing!" Satoru gaped.

"Well, why not? Nowhere else to go, they obviously need us alive, so free food, and it's not like we can beat them in anything physical,"

"Except…"

"Well, yeah, but that," she pointed to the blonde, "Is interesting,"

"Ugh. Fine, Lead on Tobi-san!"

_I'm still here you know_Deidara thought.

* * *

"So, Deidara-sempai, Where are we?"

"I thought you knew where you were going…un"

"Don't worry, Tobi! I have a solution!" Sinosu declared, doing hand signs, making a bunch of rock doves that flew off in random directions at unearthly speeds."You know, it would be more useful if I knew WHERE said headquarters is….." She stated with closed eyes, "We're in the Land of Fire, 25 miles west of the Hidden Village, "she declared as she opened her eyes.

"Err..Okay, but, We still have no idea where we're going so, if anyone has any idea, I think it'd be best to speak up now."

Deidara sighed…again. "Just follow me..un," He said, making a hand gesture.

Satoru's eyes widened. "Are those…mouths on your hands…?"

Sinosu looked at her, "You just now noticed?"

"Yeah, when'd you notice?"

"When he first started talking…."

"Well, isn't that something most would point out?"

"It is?"

"Err…Yes?"

Silence.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yeah, Whatever,"

"But it's not that weird!"

"Yeah…The guy has mouths on his hands. How in the hell is that not weird?"

"…You're never seeing where I gamble. Ever."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…. There was this one guy…. WHO OWES ME MONEY… Anyway, he was from waterfall, probably an Akatsuki, hopefully. And he covered every square inch of his body. He was very interesting, and smelt of blood. Now let's go, before Deidara leaves us,"

Deidara had already taken his leave.

"Wait, Deidara-sempai!"

Deidara stopped, sighed, and waited.

"You know, Deidara-san, you sure have been sighing a lot lately, maybe you're depressed? Shall we get you some Prozac at the next village?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a no."

* * *

Satoru let out a sigh of relief. "Finally we've reached the destination of our captivity! Even though that's not really a happy thought, but I'm going to make it happy!" 


End file.
